


stand up

by rories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: The Teen Wolf/Percy Jackson crossover no one asked for but I wrote anyway. In which Scott and company are demigods and Stiles is...something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this like 3 years ago back when i was into both teen wolf and percy jackson. figured i'd finally post it here. i honestly cannot remember if all the pj stuff checks out, but okay here you go. 
> 
> all the relationship stuff is pretty much just mentions and not actually fleshed out sorry

_Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible. It just means that you're brave enough to stand up and do what's needed. -Piper McLean_

\-----

When Scott and Stiles are 11 years old, Scott goes off to summer camp without Stiles. 

For close to six years, since the first day of Kindergarten, it's been ScottandStiles. Now, for the first time, it's Scott and Stiles. And to make matters worse, Scott won't tell Stiles where he's going or the name of his camp or even an address to send letters to. 

It drives Stiles crazy and after the first week he bikes to the public library to search for camps on Long Island Sound, but all he can find is a bunch of rich people houses, some resorts, and something called Delphi Strawberry Fields. After a week he gives up, clears the browser history, and finds a book on Greek gods that lasts him a day and a half. 

Stiles pesters Scott for five years, springing questions on him when he thinks Scott won't expect it. Scott always comes back at the end of the summer the same old Scott. But Stiles can see a subtle difference each August. Scott comes back stronger and quicker, with a camp necklace that he forgets to take off for at least a week when he gets back. And Stiles is observant enough to notice that there's a new bead on it at the end of every summer.

He tries not to feel jealous of some place that gets his best friend for three months, especially when he gets Scott for the other nine, but it's hard when Scott comes back the same but slightly different and Stiles is the only one that can tell. 

\-----

When Stiles is 17 and Scott tells him he's going to camp again this year, Stiles' first reaction is to question why Scott is even still going. Seventeen seems too old to be going to camp as a camper, but then again, Stiles has never actually been to camp, so what does he know. His second reaction is to, for the sixth year in a row, be jealous of his friend going off without him.

So he hatches a plan. 

He says his goodbyes to Scott, pretending to be sad and tells his best friend that he'll miss him, and he'll see him at the end of the summer before hopping back on his bike and circling the block. He stows the bike in the McCall's storage shed and then sneaks around the front of the house. He waits until Scott and his mom go inside for a few minutes to lock up and uses the time to pop the trunk on the McCall's car.

Stiles is the Sheriff's kid, so he's known how to pop a trunk for forever. He knows exactly what to do to make sure he can open it from the inside as well. He throws his duffel in the trunk with Scott's and then climbs in. It's not the most brilliant of plans, but Stiles has never been one to think things all the way through. 

\-----

The drive to Long Island is about four hours from where they live and while it's not the most comfortable of rides, Stiles passes the time by beating his high score in Tetris Blitz. He's surprised when the time passes quickly and before he knows it the car is pulling to a stop and he can hear Ms. McCall saying her goodbyes.

He puts his skills to work and pops open the trunk from the inside, clambering out when it lifts open. His feet hit the ground with a thump and he can't help the groan as he stretches.

"Stiles, what the-" Scott starts and he and his mother have matching looks of shock on their faces.

So, maybe Stiles didn't plan out his explanation for when they found him. 

\------

Scott is angry. Like, really angry. Melissa is angry too and so is his dad when she calls him to tell him she has Stiles. But Scott is silently fuming next to him as he tries to convince his dad he's not entirely insane. He finally hands the phone back to Melissa and watches as she turns to speak into the phone once more. He uses the chance to turn to Scott, but winces when he sees the look of anger and disappointment in Scott's eyes.

"Scott, I-" he starts, but Scott cuts him off.

"Don't, Stiles. Don't even bother. What were you thinking!?" Scott yells, but then shrinks back down at the look on Stiles' face. "You shouldn't have followed me here."

Stiles is suddenly flooded by anger and irritation. "I followed you here because I wanted to know why you kept your camp such a secret! I mean, it's just a summer camp, right? What is so special about this camp that you have to keep it a secret from me?! Me?! We never keep secrets from each other, Scott!" 

"I did it because it's dangerous, Stiles!" Scott bursts out.

Stiles is taken aback for about four seconds. And then he laughs. "You're telling me that this," he says and waves his hands out, "this summer camp, is dangerous? A summer camp on Long Island is dangerous?" He laughs again and spins around to look down to where the camp is situated.

He pauses, laugh dying in his throat as he looks down the hill to the biggest camp he's ever seen. He can see a large house, and several odd looking cabins, and far into the distance, what looks like some sort of lava wall. 

"What?"

"Stiles-"

"Scott. What." Stiles has gone uncharacteristically still. Scott comes up behind him, looking down at camp.

"Stiles. Can you...can you see the camp?" Behind him he hears his mom finally hang up the phone.

"Of course I can see the camp, why wouldn't I be able to see the camp?" Stiles asks, just as Melissa comes up behind them.

"Stiles...there's something I need to tell you."

\-----

Melissa busies herself taking the bags out of the trunk. She snatches up some protein bar wrappers that Stiles left before lifting Scott's bag and then Stiles' out and setting them on the ground. She can hear Scott murmuring to Stiles at the top of the hill, low enough that she can't make it out, but she can tell he's trying to sooth his friend. 

Stiles has taken this surprisingly well in Melissa's opinion. She'd had 17 years to deal with Scott's legacy, and six of him going off to camp every year. She's not used to it, but it has gotten easier. But she can understand how Stiles feels right now. 

She hates to interrupt them, but she has to leave soon. She comes up behind them again, dropping the bags at their feet. 

"How are you holding up, Stiles?" she asks. 

He laughs, almost mockingly, but she's not offended by it. "Oh, you know," he says, flailing his hands in the direction of the camp. "Found out my best friend is part Greek god and goes to a super secret camp where they teach people how to fight, but yeah, I'm great."

"I know it can be really overwhelming, but I've been told that they do very well here."

"You haven't been down there?" Stiles asks, pointing in the direction of the camp.

"No, I...I can't see it. I'm not allowed." Stiles looks confused for a second before Scott steps in. 

Scott takes a second to explain The Mist and mortals and how apparently Stiles is special because he can see through The Mist and Melissa can see Stiles growing more and more confused and uncomfortable. 

"Scott, why don't you take Stiles with you to camp. Explain to Chiron what's happened, maybe he knows why Stiles can see through The Mist. I can call your dad from the road and let him know that you are staying with Scott."

Stiles seems dubious at first, looking between her and Scott and the area where she thinks the camp is supposed to be. Every time she looks over it, all she sees is strawberry fields. 

Scott's face has lit up. She can only imagine the relief he feels at finally being able to tell his best friend his biggest secret. She'd seen how he was every time he had to leave Stiles at the beginning of the summer and how excited he was to go back at the end, no matter how good a time he'd had at the camp. 

"Yeah, Stiles! It'll be great! I can show you everything and introduce you to some awesome people." 

It takes a few minutes, but Stiles finally relaxes, a smile creeping up his face and Melissa knows she'll definitely be driving back alone. 

"Yes!" Scott yells and Melissa can't help but smile as they do their patented hand shake fist bump. 

\-----

Scott says his goodbyes to his mom and waves as she drives away. When he turns back to Stiles, he can see the other boy looking like a mixture of excited and terrified. He only pauses next to Stiles for a second to pick up his bag, but then he heads down Half-Blood Hill towards The Big House. He can see some of the other campers already and Chiron coming out of one of the cabins. 

"Come on, Stiles, I wanna introduce you to someone."

\-----

Stiles is shaking slightly as he makes his way down the hill. Scott's next to him chattering away, telling him about the different cabins and which gods and goddesses are represented. They're walking up to a giant sky blue house and Stiles is still looking around. His mind is going a million miles a minute and taking everything in. He's starting to feel a little overwhelmed by everything. He's found out his best friend is a demigod and that gods are actually real and that for some reason he's some sort of special person that can see everything. 

His hands are shaking as the get closer to the Big House and Scott is still talking and then he calls out "Chiron!" and waves to-

That's a centaur. Stiles has read several books about Greek mythology so he's fairly certain what he's seeing right now is a real life centaur. 

For a moment, Stiles is completely overwhelmed.

So he runs.

\-----

Scott finds Stiles in the arena, watching some of the other campers practice their sword fighting. He's pale and his hands are shaking, but he's breathing easier as far as Scott can tell. Stiles doesn't look up as Scott approaches, but when Scott slides down the wall to sit next to him, he moves slightly so their shoulders are touching.

They don't talk for several minutes and Scott watches Stiles' hands settle. "I'm sorry," he says, barely a whisper and he knows Stiles hears him. He's sorry for not telling Stiles a long time ago what he was. He's sorry for not letting Stiles know about everything. He's sorry for springing all of this on him.

"S'alright," Stiles answers, but he's still looking down to his knees. He leans slightly, nudging into Scott's shoulder, and feels the other boy relax a little more. "So...," Stiles draws out, dropping his knees so his legs splay out in front of him. Scott quickly follows suit, settling in next to his best friend.

"So?" Scott asks.

"So, demigod, huh?" Stiles still isn't sure he believes what he's been told so far, but all the evidence is stacking up in Scott's favor. He'd learned to go with the flow a long time ago. "Does that mean your mom is like, a goddess?" he asks, leaning his head back against the wall and staring at Scott.

Scott laughs and catches Stiles' eye. "Nah, Mom's mortal. But my dad is a god. He's-"

"No wait, let me guess!" Stiles exclaims. He mentally goes through Scott's qualities and characteristics as a person and tries to remember the gods he's researched during a Late Night Wikipedia Black Hole Session. "Well, you're not pretty enough for Aphrodite," Stiles says and immediately ducks from Scott's swing. 

"Hey!" Scott shouts, but he's laughing too. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Stiles. Some of Aphrodite's kids are some of the smartest I've met."

Scott spies the exact camper he's thinking of strolling in to the arena. "See the red head," he says, pointing her out to Stiles. "That's Lydia Martin, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"She's beautiful," Stiles whispers and leans forward to get a better look.

"Yeah, she is. She's also a genius. She's the smartest person at camp by far." Scott watches Lydia cross the arena floor, barely even glancing at the other campers practicing around her. He watches as she waves to someone across the arena floor and he can't help but smile as he follows her eye line to Allison Argent.

"That's Allison Argent, Daughter of Athena. Deadly with a bow and arrow and the most beautiful girl in camp." Scott knows Stiles can hear the reverence in his voice, but he can't bring himself to care what Stiles thinks about his crush when Allison is smiling and waving back to Lydia. 

"Oh ho ho, Scotty boy. Are we making a love connection?" Stiles teases and Scott's face warms as he drags his gaze away from Allison to half heartedly glare at his best friend. 

"No," Scott says, but it's slightly petulant and Stiles laughs when he sees the pout in Scott's bottom lip. 

"But you want to," Stiles says and it's half a question and half not. He looks back over to Allison and Lydia and he has to agree that they are the prettiest girls in the room hands down. Lydia glows from within, lit up by grace and beauty, and there is no question that she is the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty. Allison, however, is more subtle in her beauty. There is a fire in her and a strength, as if she herself is the bow, held taught, waiting for the moment when she can let her power fly. 

"Of course I want to," Scott answers. "But it'll never happen, so it doesn't really matter." 

Stiles knows his best friend, so he knows when to drop sensitive subjects. "Okay, then, back to who your dad is. We've ruled out Aphrodite, obviously. Is it Zeus?"

"There hasn't been a Child of Zeus since Thalia Grace and she's a Hunter now. It's kind of against God Rules or something for the Big Three to have kids."

"Big Three?" Stiles asks, face scrunched up in confusion as he racks his brain for all his Greek knowledge. 

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The three brothers who made a pact a long time ago to not have kids. Apparently they really suck at it though because Zeus had Thalia and Poseidon had a kid named Percy Jackson. He was a camper here a few years ago and, like, saved the world and stuff. He's pretty cool actually. I'll introduce you one day. Oh, and Hades had kids but that was before the pact so they don't really count that."

"I...didn't really understand any of that, but okay!" Stiles says when Scott pauses to take a breath. "You're going to have to give me a family tree or something."

Before he can question Scott once more about his father, there's a loud clang, what sounds like a rather painful thud, and curse that would make Stiles' grandmother blush. Scott and Stiles immediately look over to where some campers had been practicing to see two more campers, one of whom is helping the other up from the ground. As far as Stiles can tell, their sword training had gotten a little dangerous.

"The one on the ground is Isaac Lahey, Son of Apollo. The one helping him up is Derek Hale, Son of Ares. They mainly hang out with Vernon Boyd, Son of Hephaestus, he's the one tinkering with the crossbow, and Erica Reyes, Daughter of Ares. Those four are practically inseparable."

As Scott points them out, Stiles puts faces to names and commits them to memory. Isaac Lahey looks like he should be the Son of Eros just based on how much he looks like a cherub. His curly hair and bright blue eyes are striking, even from across the arena. He grins as Derek Hale pulls him to his feet and dusts off his pants. Stiles can't hear what they're saying from here, but whatever it is, it makes Derek laugh. 

Derek catches Stiles' eye for a multitude of reasons. One, he definitely looks like a Son of Ares. His muscles look like they have muscles and from what Stiles can tell he swings a sword as if he's not afraid of what might come up against it. There's a slight sheen of sweat that Stiles can see from where he sits, as if Derek runs hotter than normal. There's a fire and passion behind his eyes, a power that boils under his skin and Stiles can feel himself getting warmer.

He almost doesn't notice with Derek's eyes catch his at first, but when he does, he quickly looks away and focuses his gaze on Boyd. Boyd is big, bigger than Derek almost, and quiet. Stiles imagines that if he shook Boyd's hand, it would be covered in calluses. It makes sense from what Stiles remembers about Hephaestus. 

Leaning against Boyd is the most beautiful blonde bombshell Stiles has ever seen. He finds it a little strange Erica seems to be so close to Boyd because from his research in the past, Ares and Hephaestus hated each other. He would have thought that that rivalry would have been passed down. 

As he's thinking back through all of his Greek mythology knowledge, Scott settles in further next to him. Stiles draws strength from him and leans a little further into his space.

"Who's your boyfriend, McCall?" a voice says above him and Stiles looks up at what can only be described as an actual Greek god. The guy is beautiful and Stiles can tell that he knows it which automatically means Stiles doesn't really like him. 

"Can it, Jackson," Scott says halfheartedly, in the tone that sounds like he's been dealing with this guy's douchebaggery for a long time. 

Jackson looks like he's going to say something more, but Lydia's voice calls him over from across the arena. He smirks as he walks away.

"That's Jackson Whittemore. He doesn't know who his God or Goddess is and he's really bitter about it. Don't let his attitude fool you though. He once fought off a full grown Pit Scorpion when it attacked Lydia and Allison."

Stiles just nods and then let's his head fall back against the wall again. "You know all of this is extremely overwhelming, right?" he asks, but he doesn't even need to look to know that Scott is nodding and looking apologetic again. "Really cool, but way overwhelming." 

"Yeah, I know, dude."

Stiles takes another deep breath and looks around the arena again. Boyd and Isaac are fighting now and Erica and Derek are talking. Over the clang of the swords, Derek looks over at Scott and Stiles, and Stiles feels a blush bloom across his cheeks. Stiles looks away again.

"You never told me who your dad is," Stiles says, rolling his head to look at Scott.

Scott laughs and turns back from where he was looking at Allison again. "Oh, yeah. It's Apollo." He doesn't say anything other than that and Stiles lets the information sink in.

"You know," he says, "that makes total sense."

**Author's Note:**

> there will be no follow up to this. i don't remember where i was going with stiles being able to see the camp (probably an oracle of some kind, who knows). i think it stands pretty firm on it's own though.


End file.
